SYOT: A Ray Of Hope: The 249th Hunger Games
by ThousendSplendidSuns
Summary: Young, inexperienced, fresh out of water. Teria Glase is only 21, but she plans on making her time as gamemaker a part of history. Or else she'll definitely face the consequences. 24 tributes, 12 districts, One Victor, and a fight to the death, but who will beat the odds? Rated T for violence. SYOT *CLOSED* Reapings will be posted soon.
1. The Meeting

A Ray of Hope: The 249th Hunger Games

**Teria Glase** (Head Gamemaker)

The sweat was forming on my face as I paced outside President's Aurum office. I couldn't help it. When it happens that the President suddenly issues a decision to decapitate a well known gamemaker and all his team and you find yourself promoted to head gamemaker in a blink of any eye, you know that the shit has already hit the fan.

I kept thinking about the past games. What could've possible gone wrong in them? I still remember the sheer delight of the citizens when Silverine Klaus of district 2 was named victor. I was there when President Aurum presented her to the crowd, accompanied by Celestel Boyce, the now dead gamemaker. The Celebration was one of the biggest ones yet, until some messenger came in and whispered something in President Aurum's ears.

The way his face suddenly darkened was frightening. I knew then something has definitely gone completely wrong for him to turn like this. Not a second has passed when he ordered Celestel to follow him and that was the last time I saw Celestel Boyce alive. I read in the news next day that he's been put to death, along with his teams, and a moment later, the phone was ringing, and I was promoted to head gamemaker.

I stood in front of the mirror as I smoothed my already flawless hair in place. I won't lie, I was afraid. I was only 21, and I held a huge position of power that a simple mistake from could result in my early death. I won't lie to myself, I wasn't ready, I planned on applying to that position a good seven or eight years in the future, but now all my plans have been halted. Life will never be easy for me anymore.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when an avox entered the room, I glared at her and she cowered in fear. She bowed her head and delicately ushered me to the president's room. I shot her another glare and she hurried outside. Taking a deep breath, I knocked two knocks before hearing a sharp voice on the other side.

"Enter"

I straightened myself gracefully as I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"Ahh, Teria, I've been expecting you. Have a seat."

I didn't take my eyes of him as I walked forward and sat on the chair opposite to his. He looked at me from the top of his glasses, his genetically modified golden eyes almost piercing into my soul as he smiled a slow cruel smile.

" Do you know why you're here?"

I cleared my throat in nervousness and sat straight before looking in his eyes again and answering in a clear voice.

"I'm afraid not, Sir, but I assume it's to talk about my new position"

President Aurum gave me a piercing gaze again before nodding slowly. "Yes, that, and to talk about the elimination of your predecessor as well"

I gulped and nodded, up until now, no one really knew why Boyce and his team were killed.

"You see, I don't do well with carelessness, and Celestel never really learned from his predecessor mistakes. Pity."

He scratched his chin as he looked at the mirror and then lifted his head and smiled a slow smile again.

"At the celebration, I received news that one of the fallen tributes is missing. His body vanished into thin air, and up until now, it hasn't been found. His tracker was found at the bottom of the lake in the arena. And upon further inspection, it has been concluded that this tribute managed to break through the force field, and he's now somewhere in the wild." President Aurum waved his hand around as if to show he didn't care, but the slight crazed look in his eyes showed me that, not only did he care he's going crazy not knowing where the person is.

"I can assure you though, that this person is going to be found and killed, we assume he might go back to his home district, district 7 so we're putting precautions." He stood up and moved until he was standing in front of me.

"You're young, and inexperienced, but your Grandfather was a great gamemaker, and I know you have the same potential. Do not disappoint me."

He said the last part calmly, but the way his eyes suddenly were lit frightened me a bit. I gave a single nod and stood up.

"Oh and Teria" I looked back and he cleared his throat before continuing "I expect this year's game to be perfect, no mistakes are allowed, or you know what will happen."

I nodded again and carried on with my normal pace outside the room. I carefully closed the door behind me and I hurriedly took out my cell phone.

"Fall in, if a single person is late, fire them!" I growled at the phone.

This year's games have to be perfection, or my life will be on the line, and this will not happen, not now, not ever.

**This is my first attempt at an SYOT. Before we start I have a set of rules though.**

**You MUST pm me your characters, I will not accept reviewed ones.**

**The Maximum amount of tributes you could submit is three and one of them has to be a bloodbath.**

**You have to review each chapter, if you don't; your tribute will not last long.**

**No Mary Sues/Gary Stues, if one is submitted, He/She will be a bloodbath**

**That's all, Here's the tribute form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Backup District:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Face Claim:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Romance:**

**Reaping/Chariot/Interview Outfit (Optional):**

**Volunteered or Reaped? If Volunteered, why?:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Strengths (Max 5):**

**Weaknesses (Min 3):**

**Token:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Bloodbath Strategy:**

**Training Score (I will take your thoughts into consideration but not guaranteed):**

**Alliances (If with the careers and the tribute is not normally from career pack state a reason):**

**Did he/she survive the bloodbath?:**

**Other thoughts?:**

**Note: The Tribute Form will also be available on my profile, along with the tribute list.**

**ThousandSplendidSuns**


	2. Interrupted

**Legend Trink POV**

I was panting as I ran ahead; my legs were already giving out underneath my already tired body. I gasped for air and I sighed holding a huge tree next to me in support. My mind was jumbled as I began remembering the events that led me to be here.

_Flashback_

_It was down to the final three in the arena. I never even thought I would be able to come this far into the games, I honestly thought I'd be gone by the bloodbath; luck was on my side though. I managed to come this far only killing 2 kills. _

_I searched around me as I crouched underneath the fallen tower that was once a reconstruction of the ancient big Ben clock from London; a country from the old age. This spot has became my sanctuary ever since the big earthquake on day 12 and that was three days ago. It was from this place where I've witnessed the career pack being backstabbed by the non-career tribute they recruited, which resulted in Silverine Klaus being the only one who eventually managed to escape with a broken wrist._

_I closed my eyes as I remembered my own district partner being slaughtered by the very same non career tribute. He boasted and gloated about how he ripped her small fragile body to pieces. It was really painful reliving those small memories of us being allied here together. I knew that it was impossible for her to win, Briar was only 12, and her fragile thin body never helped her. She was lucky to have survived till day 7, but I still feel guilty for leaving her alone while I went over to refill our canteens with water. I should've taken her with me. _

_A small cough startled me out of my thoughts. My eyes shot open in alarm as I managed to locate the source of the noise. My eyes fell on the deranged tribute from district 3 whom I'm pretty sure lost his mind already. He was grinning at something and I realized that he's looking straight at me. My eyes widened in fear as I started moving slowly, my head still hidden, toward the opposite side, the clock still covered me on the other side so I wouldn't have any problem passing unnoticed. My eyes searched for him again and I found him still approaching my original hiding place and I sighed in relief; it wasn't me he was looking at, it was something behind me. As I neared the end of the clock I noticed something out of place. Near the end of the clock, and at the edge of the arena, a big hole was in the air. It was weird to look at but I decided to risk everything and look through it. My eyes widened as I saw the huge forest that stretched beyond the arena. I saw in the distance a small lake and large trees. A big shout distracted me and lead me to glance away from the heaven that awaited me on the other side. Silverine and Tanner were wrestling each other, I glanced away and took a quick look of the large forest beyond the capital and sighed. Reaching a decision in my mind, I __crawled slowly trying my hardest not to make a sound. When I was out of their line of sight, I took off running. I already had the location of the huge river located in the arena memorized by heart and I ran towards it, panting as I neared it. I quickly sent a silent prayer to god, wishing that the cameras all remain on the couple who were fighting to the death. I knew though that the capitol would never be focusing their cameras on me. They would be capturing the fight in all angels, ensuring that they show every gruesome detail to their sick audience. As I looked ahead, I set my plan in motion. I quickly ensured that I still had the first aid pack I snatched from the district 9 tribute I killed in day 3 and without waiting I slashed my right hand. I winced in pain but I felt relieved that I didn't need to injure myself again. I noticed the small tracker right away. I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied my right hand as quickly and as tightly as I could and I held the tracker in my hand in my line of vision. I knew how these things worked. Along with Briar, I was allied with the girl from district 3. Being the brainiac she is, she explained the tactic used by the capitol to make those trackers. According to her, the red button is connected to the vein leading to the heart, when no blood reaches that button, our cannon sounds, signaling our death. I searched it thoroughly until I found the red button I was looking for. I sent another silent prayer hoping that the girl's words are true and without wasting any time I placed it under my feet and crushed it. _

_Bang!_

_I heard my cannon sound and I sighed in relief and smiled to myself. I leaned down and took the tracker and threw it in the lake. I quickly filled the two water canteens I had with water and I hurried back to where I came from. As I neared the big clock again, I noticed Silverine finally gaining the upper hand on Tanner, pinning him to the ground, he was still struggling though. I sighed and looking ahead, I noticed the hole again, I smiled to myself and I easily slipped out. I stood still for a moment, waiting for an alarm to sound or any indication that I just ran away from the Capitol's arena, but none came. I smiled my biggest smile yet and sprinted away, leaving the last to two tributes in their fight of the death. After moving a small distance I finally heard a cannon sound, followed by another booming sound in the arena. I stopped and looked behind me._

"_Congratulations Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting to you the victor of the 248__th__ Hunger Games, Silverine Klaus, From District 2"_

_Orion Crispin's voice boomed in the arena. I shook my head. Hopefully that would be the last time I hear about the hunger games. Hopefully Orion Crispin's will be the last capitolian voice I hear until the day I die. I sprinted again, running ahead, not caring to stop a second._

_End of flashback_

I slipped beneath the tree and sat down for a while. I've been running non-stop for four days now. I haven't stopped except three times. I only slept eight hours in the past three days. Thankfully though, I managed to find fruits here in the wild that were edible. I winced as the pain in my hand grew. I cursed myself again for the hundredth time. Turns out, those blasted capitol officials place the trackers deep in your arm, so the wound is too big to cover up on its own. I've changed the cloths 12 times till now, but I knew I'm losing a lot of blood, and I'm starting to run out supplies.

I closed my eyes, already welcoming death with open arms. I thought that escaping the capitol would give me my freedom, I thought it will release me from the death sentence I've been put to. But it turns out, even if I ran away, death would still follow me around.

I gripped the tree trunk as the pain in my arm doubled. I gasped and I hugged my arm tightly trying to forget about the pain.

"You know, I never really pegged you for the type who would hug their arms when in danger, damn I feel stupid now"

My eyes shot up in alarm and I quickly grabbed my scythe that was lying next to me. The person tutted and I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"None of that pretty boy, I didn't come all this way to end up killing you."

I scowled and looked at her narrowing my eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I thought you needed help, and I was right. You're losing too much blood. If I happened to put you off till tomorrow, I would've found you already dead."

Still scowling, I glared at her. "I don't need any help, not from the likes of you" I growled. I knew her, or at least I knew where she comes from. Her genetically modified eyes which were a glasz color, a color that looked identical to the color of a crystal, showed me clearly that she was from the capitol. She still looked at me with an amused expression on her face, but the twinkle in her eyes was gone.

"Look, I know how you're feeling, but trust me, I'm here to help. In fact I've been sent to help, you could just come along and trust me, or you could just stay here and die, take your pick"

I narrowed my eyes again. "How am to I know that you're not going to eventually kill me in the end?"

She sighed, blowing a piece of loose strand of her hair away from her face. "If I wanted to kill you, pretty boy, I would've done it when you were busy lost in your own thoughts that you didn't even take notice that I've been standing right in front of you for the past 15 minutes." She sighed and looked behind her then turned around again and met my eyes. "So are you coming or not? I can assure it's going to be worth it, in some way or another." Her eyes twinkled again and I rolled my eyes. Who the hell is this happy person?

I weighed in my decisions and looked at my arms again. I sighed and slowly tried to stand up. She realized my dilemma and rushed over to help, I backed away from her and she rolled her eyes. I helped myself up using the trunk and glanced at her again. In one way or another, even in the situation I'm in, I had to take note that this girl was probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my entire life. Her genetically modified glasz eyes magically combined blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow at the same time were the one thing that stood out as abnormal. Her brown hair was in waves down her back and was tied in a weird tie that was a cross between a braid and a bun. She was also slender, with a lean exquisite body. I was lost in thought about how crazily beautiful she was that I didn't notice that she was staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

"So, are you going to keep on starring at me like that or what? Come on"

I shook myself out of my trance and I refused her hand she offered and I went over to whatever that was waiting for her. I was taken aback when I found a capitol hovercraft waiting for her, I was prepared to turn back and run away when she sighed and shook her head.

"Chill out, will you, not everything is what it seems, you need to learn to trust someone pretty boy."

I grinded my teeth as I scowled as I looked at her, "its Legend, not Pretty boy." She looked at me with an amused expression and I shook my head.

"And you have no idea what I've been through, so I'm really sorry that it doesn't settle with you that I'm not completely trustful of you."

"You'd be surprised of how much I know" she said darkly. I was sure she didn't intend for me to hear it. Her eyes visibly darkened and I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. Who is this girl?

"Come on, we should be going, you need to tend to that arm of yours if you want to live to see another day."

I nodded and I let her guide me to the beam of the hovercraft. I turned to her one last time to find her staring into space.

"One last question though, Who exactly are you? Why are you even doing this?"

She smiled again, her first real smile since our first encounter. "You'll find out soon enough, it's not going to be bad either, trust me. Oh and I'm Piper" She smiled again "Your new best friend"

I looked at her curiously before a sharp pain that went as quickly as it came hit my left uninjured arm and slowly I found my eyes being closed of their own accord.

"Sleep well, we should be there soon…" her voice drifted off as sleep engulfed me.

The last thing that came to my mind was her disturbingly beautiful glasz colored eyes.

**So that was the runaway tribute. I wonder what exactly is up with him, and who exactly is that girl?**

**A fast update! I'm really pleased with the amount of the tributes I got but please submit more. I still have almost half of them still available. I need males, and not bloodbath ones so please submit! The faster you do, the faster I start on the actual games! The form is still on my profile, along with the places still available, so please submit me fast!**

**ThousandSplendidSuns**


	3. AN

**Update 16/5/2015**

**To everyone who submitted for my SYOT. I'm extremely sorry for not updating for too long. I was locked out of my account and I was also locked out of my email account. I had no means of signing in and I only got ahold of my email account a few days ago. I just reset my password for today. If you're wondering if I'll continue my story, then yes if people are still interested in reading this story, I will. I really am sorry for not updating for too long, I was serious when I said I don't give up on stories, but it was only due to certain circumstances that actually made me unable to open my account, and henceforth, unable to update the story.**

**-Lena **


	4. Blast from the past

**Piper**

As I sat in hovercraft, I began contemplating in my mind the actions that are going to be taken once we arrive at headquarters. As I laid here next to the passed out teenage boy I just rescued, I can't help but think of the reasons as to why the general might actually risk everything to rescue that boy. Even though I'm actually the general second in command, there are still some information I wasn't really kept up to date with, like, for instance, the reason I rescued pretty boy over here.

A sharp groan pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at Legend, as he calls himself, in alarm. The sleeping serum is supposed to last for 8 hours; the exact time needed for us to reach headquarters. Legend though, only rolled over and settled back in his place, a little drool coming out of his mouth. I smirked at that and I looked away.

"Stevie, I think I'm going to lie down for a while, be sure to page me the moment we arrive so I can wake up sleepyhead over here for introductions."

I bod to Stevie, the pilot who nods at me and smiles. "As you wish Miss Piper"

I nod to him and Lie down; I guess it didn't take me long to actually fall asleep, because the moment my eyes fluttered shut, I was transported 12 years in the past…

Dream

I somehow crash landed on my bed, at first I was sort of bewildered, my bed still had the rosy color my mother installed for me on my third birthday. The room still had toys only suitable for a toddler on the floor and my opened closet showed me clothes that belonged to me when I was six years old.  
>There was also the solid fact that I haven't been to my old room for almost nine years.<p>

A sudden commotion made me look past the half opened door and I finally left the bed, only to be met by, someone I half expected to meet eventually. Myself. Dream me was dressed in satin, a golden dress that went up to my knees. I was wearing white dress shoes and my hair was back to the old chestnut color I was born with. It was in ringlets, the way my mother loved and it was held into place with golden bows. The one thing different other than my hair color were my eyes. My eyes were still the color of the night sky, the only thing I inherited, quite weirdly from my uncle.

My uncle.

With a jolt I realized what day I was actually revisiting. I closed my eyes in pain as I remembered the day that shook me to the core, the day that made me question who exactly are my loved ones and the day that made me the person I am today; full of anger and resentment, with a wolf buried deep inside me. A wolf that held his anger at bay for a while, and who had a constant thirst for one thing and one thing only; Revenge.

A small noise shook me out of my thoughts as I watched my dream-self clutching a tiara that was made of crystals to her chest. I flinched as she smiled widely at the tiara and placed it on her head. Too bad that this Tiara would be smeared by blood in a few minutes.

"Mina honey, can you bring mama back the tiara?"

I bite back a sob as I hear my mother's voice down the hall that lead to my old room.

"Yes Mama"

Dream me shouted back and skipped to the end of the hall. I closely followed, my eyes glazed with tears knowing already what will happen to my poor mama in the next few seconds.

"There's a good girl, I will polish it and bring it back to your room. One must always take care of his jewels, isn't that right Cosmina?"

"Yes Mama" Dream me smiled widely and kissed both of my Mama's cheeks, who kissed them back.

"Now say goodnight to Daddy and Uncle, its way past you're bedtime Mina"

Dream me finally left Mama's chest and hurried to the other side of the room where two men seemed in an intense argument.

"Nighty night, Daddy!"

"Cosmina, sweetheart, Goodnight, sleep tight"

Daddy, My daddy's face was sullen, yet for a moment the softness returned, and it lighted up his entire face as he said to dream me goodnight.

"Good night Unkie, thanks for the Tiara"

I flinched again as dream me approached the man who was my uncle. It was the first time I actually revisit the whole ordeal after it happened and so I wasn't prepared for the look I will see in my Uncle's face as he said goodnight to me in the past. As I child, I was known to be smart, yet that night, I failed to detect anything in my uncle's face. But seeing it now, I was frightened at what I saw.

The anger and malice were evident in my uncle's eyes. His smile, his sinister smile frightened me enough that it made want to run away and cower in fear. There was only one thing that made me really uneasy as I looked at his face though. His hate. I never really knew how much hate my uncle had for me and my family. And seeing it now on his face, answered many questions inside my head, most importantly, the one that was in a constant replay in my mind; "Why".

"Good night Cosmina, until we meet again, Child"

My sweet innocent young self just smiled sunnily at him and then skipped back to her room and the door closed.

"Cosmina is growing up to be quiet a cute young lady." My uncle said, his eye flashing back to my mother, and for a moment the anger, malice and hate dissipated, and I was left to wonder exactly what happened to make his mood switch like this.

"Oh yes, she's going to be a real spitfire when she grows up a little, she takes it after her daddy."

And alas, the moment my Mama said the word "Daddy" all the anger, hate and Malice returned to my Uncle's face.

"Yes, I can see that quiet remarkably" he said, looking at my father, who smiled tightly.

"Oh well, I should get going, be sure to tell me what you think of my plan, Argentum. Good night Adeline"

With a bow he left the room, and the moment the door closed, I heard Daddy sighing.

"What is it Argentum? What exactly did your brother mean by his last sentence?"

My daddy sighed again, the worry lines taking over his face.

"He was negotiating the Hunger games thing again. You know Adeline that according to my late grandfathers will; I'm the next in line to be president."

My Mama sighed and closed her eyes "Yes, so be it, what does that exactly have to do with what Aurum wants you to do?"

My daddy sighed again, the worry lines evident in his face. "That's just it, Adeline, he want to take my place. He knows of my plan Adeline, our plan"

"Our plan?" my Mama breathed.

"Yes, he knows I want to abolish the games. And he threw a fit about it."

"Darling, it's your decision, you could do whatever you want, Aurum could just shove it."

"But you don't know him Adeline, not like I do. Heaven knows, Aurum isn't an idiot Adeline. I hate to think of what he's capable of actually doi-"

A loud crash stopped my daddy from continuing and I closed my eyes knowing what's coming next. I looked away to see younger me looking outside the door at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Her big eyes in fear and tears were sprawling down her face.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…Pity."

"AURUM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Temper Argentum. You were never that temperamental. And to answer your question, I'm simply righting a wrong."

"WHAT WRONG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE!"

"Oh she's simply asleep Aurum. Not the same fate I'm going to bestow upon you though, my dearest brother. In short, you were never supposed to be born Argentum. You stole everything that should've been mine. Your own child wasn't supposed to be yours."

"AURUM, TELL THEM TO REALESE ME!"

"No can do, brother. You see, I'm planning on taking everything that you have, because honestly, it should've been mine. As for you my dear Argentum, I only have one thing to say to you, See you on the other side, bro."

A loud shout followed by the sound of a gun going off then a thud reached my ears as I broke into sobs again.

"Take him away, and don't do anything to Adeline. Just leave her here; I'll come back to deal with her and the child tomorrow. As for the rest of you, clean up this mess."

As his back is turned away, with a jolt I realize that he never killed my mom, Dream me, was already underneath the bed, as I could recall. And was not exactly around when this sort of thing happened.

A groan shot me out of thoughts and I glanced at where my mom was laid. My uncle looked at a man in a lab coat in disbelief and said while gritting his teeth

"You said it will last for 8 hours!"

"I-I-I'm sssorry I-I-I didn't kkknow"

"SHUT UP!"

I watched as my mother clutched her head, her eyes still firmly shut until they suddenly fluttered open again.

"Aurum? What are you doing here? And where's Argentum" She then suddenly realized that there was still blood on the floor.

"What did you to him? YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

"Adeline please…" my uncle started but my mother pulled away from him and was shaking all over...

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU AURUM?"

"…He had you"

I stood there stunned as my uncle semi proclaimed his love for my mother and I felt the nausea building up in my throat.

"He had...ME? YOU KILLED HIM FOR ME? AND YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE WITH YOU AFTER THIS? YOU'RE SICK AURUM, SICK!"

"Adeline listen to me...I only kil-"

"NO, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY AURUM, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY, DO YOU HEAR ME, I'M GOING TO KIL-"

Another loud bang sounded and I stood there as I saw my mother falling on the ground with a thud, blood trickling down her back from the gunshot wound on the back of her head.

"ADELINE, NOOOO"

I watched as my uncle fell on the floor next to my mother, holding her dead body in his hand. Every part of me wanted to shout and grab her away from his sick hands.

"WHO DID IT?"

My uncle sounded angrier than I've ever seen him. All of his men were flinching in fear until a tall buff one stood out.

"I'm sorry sir, but she said she'll kill-"

"SHE SAID, SHE DIDN'T DO IT!"

And with that, my uncle suddenly grabbed the gun on the floor and fired three shots at the buff guy right in the head.

"And let that be a lesson to anyone who issues orders from his own mind. Am I CLEAR?"

A 'Yes sir' was sounded and my uncle dropped down on the floor next to my mother again and held her head into his hand.

"I'm sorry Adeline. I loved you more than I loved my life. I'm sorry."

With that, he stood up. "Take them away."

"And what about the child, my lord?"

My uncle stood there thinking for a moment. "The Child…is a part of Adeline. She'll remain with me. Now Leave, all of you. NOW!"

As I watched my uncle fall on the floor and sob, I suddenly felt a vibration in my chest and with a jolt I woke up, finally free from the past.

-Present-

"We're here, Miss Piper."

"Thanks, Stevie"

I guess my voice was shaky because Stevie looked at me and asked me in a gentle voice, "Are you alright miss?"

I managed a small smile and nodded at him, "I'm fine Stevie, I just had a nightmare."

He nodded and looked away and I sighed. I slowly pulled myself up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. As I slowly looked into the mirror I became aware of how much I've changed since that day. My dark blue0black eyes were gone to be replaced by the soft color of Galsze. The color of my Mama's eyes. My hair was no longer chestnut brown, it was platinum blonde, the same shade of my father's hair. I had my freckles medically removed.

And I was no Longer Cosmina Tamsin Argentum Sanguis. Instead I was Piper. Just Piper.

Piper who was hell bent on revenge and who'll take it no matter what.

Piper who watched her uncle slaughter her father, showing no mercy and was the reason her mother was killed as well.

Her uncle, Aurum Sanguis, the president of Panem.

Whom she'll fight tooth and nail just to see him dead under her feet.

Or I'll die trying…

**A.N: And it's a wrap. I think you'll find Piper the most interesting out of all the OC's I'm introducing. She's mysterious and well, now you guys know her past and her connection with the games so there you have it. **

**To everyone who submitted tributes, only the people who replied and told me that they're still reading the story will still maintain their places. Others either didn't reply or told me they were no longer interested so I'm going to place the full list of tributes here along with the places of the people who didn't answer/weren't interested. I have about nine places, and I'm going to call them empty for now. Please submit, I really want to get this story going on. I already wrote the reapings of most of the tributes. **

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Male: Gannon Stone

Female: Envy Devereux

**District 2:**

Male: Larron Blackwell

Female: Aventurine Mercury

**District 3:**

Male: Carson Current

Female: Cyra Hensley

**District 4:**

Male: Keon Legends

Female: Shina Ruiz

**District 5:**

Male: Daniel Lucas Frachere

Female: Hesper Sutton

**District 6:**

Male: Dino Sparks

Female: ChrysAnn Verticular

**District 7:**

Male: Leone Dred

Female: Tvanni Moons

**District 8:**

Male: Jotham Walden

Female: Sarafina Tremen

**District 9:**

Male: Percy Lyons

Female: Tamarin Wilde

**District 10:**

Male: Steven Valance

Female: Sunni Hemlock

**District 11:**

Male: Garner Barle

Female: Fawn Violette

**District 12:**

Male: Castiel Muller

Female: Charlotte Lace

**Done, All places taken. Wait for the reapings soon!**

-Lena


	5. Of news and old Memories

**Teria Glase – Head Gamemaker**

I casually watch as the district 6 female tribute from the 246th hunger games began slaughtering each and every career tribute in the arena. Its quiet funny that after all the slaughtering she did, she ended up being shot in the heart by an arrow from the district 4 female. I smirk as a whole image of the arena used comes flashing in view. An abandoned Capitol mall. It was quiet interesting to say the least, one of Celestal Boyce's finest ideas to be honest. Still, I can proudly state that my arena is quite different from the rest.

I smirk as I snatch the blueprint of the now fully constructed Arena. I knew in my heart that this year is going to be epic. I mention to the avox in charge of the gameroom to bring in the DVD player. I won't lie and say that the arena idea is entirely my own. In fact, I kind of borrowed it off a really old movie that was produced long ago in the previously known old country that went by the name of United States of America. When searching some of the districts, we came upon a secret stash of hundreds upon hundreds of those movies. We managed to rescue quite a few of them, as not many were exactly salvageable, it was worth it though. This news was entirely kept from the districts. There are quiet some ideas on some of these movies that heaven forbid would inspire another rebellion, and heaven knows we do not need another so called mockingjay. As I placed the movie inside the DVD, I began thinking about how ironic it is that the movie is actually a comedy. I'm just borrowing the little setting where some of the movie was shot.

Just as I was setting myself up to watch the movie, I was interrupted by another knock at the door. My avox opened the door to reveal none other than the president very own private avox. She motioned to me than to the sky and I glared at her. She quivered in fear and bowed her head down to the floor. I motion to my avox to close the television and I strut to where the other one was standing.

"Do you know the reason as to why I was called?"

She shook her head wildly but her eyes remained fixated on the floor and I sighed.

"Well here goes…" I mutter to myself and glare at the avox to move, she quickly scrambled away infront of me. I followed her in a slow pace until I came upon a huge room that was quiet known to be the President's very private quarters. No one actually enters there except a selection of the President's finest harem or his wife.

"Are you messing with me? Why would he ever request for me to enter his private room? Are you thinking that I'm stupid enough to fall for this heinous trick?"

The avox closed her eyes and her face scrunched in fear she began rapidly shaking her head. She then quickly got a paper out of her uniform and handed it to me. I snatched it away and read it to myself.

_Teria,_

_I'm quiet unfortunate to be hung up in a serious meeting. I wanted to discuss arena strategy and other things the other gamemakers came to me with. However, I trust you'll find my quarters empty at this moment, Please wait for me there, as I wish our meeting to be extremely private._

_President Aurum Sanguis_

_Ruler Of Panem_

I frown as I reread the letter again and I clutch it tightly in my hands.

"Go, and don't tell anyone of this meeting, do you understand?"

I tell her calmly in my menacing voice and she quivers in fear and trembles slightly but nods. I silently tell her to scram and she quickly moves out of the room closing the door with a small sound.

I sigh as I finally took a good look around the room. It was off course, quiet extravagant, this is the president of Panem that we're talking about. I move across the room silently watching everything around me in fascination. I grew up in a rich household, my father was the previous President; President Platinum Sanguis's main advisor and I was actually exposed to a quiet lavish upbringing. But being in the President private quarters brings a whole new meaning to the word lavish.

I began circling around the room until my eyes fell on some framed photos on a stand right next to his wife's dressing table. I move towars it, carefully checking if there happens to be any camera's hidden anywhere. I was glad when I found none and I picked up one of the photo frames.

Pictured in the photo was a much younger looking President Aurum, along with another young man who, to some stranger, would seem as if he's identical to President Aurum. There's a difference though, I've personally known president Aurum ever since the day I've been born. My parents were quiet a must in most of his parties. The look on President Aurum's face was a look of hunger, his eyes were fixated and menacing. The other man's smile was quiet infectious. It was genuine; his eyes were smiling as well as his face. On his lap sat a girl, who looked no older than five years old. Her shiny chestnut hair reflecting the sunlight, and her big bright night sky eyes were quiet different and were certainly natural.

In his arms was a woman who didn't look a day older than 25. And she was probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her hair was fair, long and strawberry blonde, her face was heart shaped and her smile drew you in. Her eyes were the most unnatural color of Glasze. It was quiet weird to find president Aurum with such a happy family like this. Ever since he married the Vice president's daughter, Evangelina, three summers ago, their marriage has been anything but happy.

I placed the picture down and held up another one. This time, it only showed the woman and the child. The child was holding her hands towards the camera and the woman was laughing merrily trying to get her calm down. It appeared to have been taken on the same day as the previous photo. Unlike the other photo though, a small date was etched on the bottom far right side of the picture.

"_31/1/1900 A.D"_

That day, for some reason, struck a nerve in me. I'm not sure of the reason though. I was only 12 at that time so why would a date actually remind me of something?

I found my answer almost instantly as I looked at the rest of the photos. On one of the frames, there was a small newspaper clipping. It was highlighted and huge.

_**Tragedy struck Panem as future president and wife were found in a pool of their blood  
><strong>__**Investigations still ongoing. No leads.**_

_A massive scream in the middle of the night lead Panem's finest peacekeepers to discover the corpse of our then future President Argentum Sanguis. It was reported that his Excellency, may he rest in peace, was found practically in a pool of his blood. Lying next to him was his wife and the mother of his child, Adaline Cosmos. Cause of death appeared to be multiple bullet shots that were delivered to his chest. Adaline Cosmo; however suffered from a bullet wound delivered to the back of her head. Authorities are still in shock and several steps have been taken to run the whole process smoothly.  
>Argentum Sanguis, the grandchild of the late Platinum Sanguis was scheduled to take over the presidential duties next month. After the tragic death of his parents in a boat accident last summer, Argentum, as the heir of his family, was the next in line to take over Panem. Earlier, rumors began swirling that Argentum Sanguis planned to abolish the hunger games and allow the harmony between the Districts and the Capitol to reside. In the process, authorities are quite sure that Argentum Sanguis developed plenty of enemies based on his decisions. Up until this moment, there are no primary suspects but authorities are quiet sure that this is an inside job. <em>

_Aurum Sanguis, the brother of the Argentum Sanguis refused to say anything about the ordeal, choosing to remain in seclusion after he heard about the news of his brother's murder. In a press conference yesterday, Aurum Sanguis declared that the late Couple's child; Cosmina Tamsin Sanguis [Pictured Above] was to reside with him, as he's her only living relative. As of right now, the process of the transfer of the guardianship is running smoothly. _

_Long live Panem._

I finished the article and felt dizzy all of a second. It never occurred to me that the President actually had any family. It would be no secret that after becoming President, he decided to keep the whole thing under wraps. It had to be quiet painful.

A shook my head as a thought hit me. If his brother had a daughter who actually resided with him, then why in the name of Panem isn't she ever mentioned? No one actually saw her. I never heard about her except right now. I silently wonder what would have happened to the shy innocent looking 8 year old in the picture.

As I looked away, I got my answer immediately in another newspaper clipping:

_**Tragedy struck the Sanguis family once again!**_

_**Adopted daughter missing, no leads, and investigations are still ongoing.**_

_After the tragic loss that plagued the Sanguis family four years ago, another ordeal happened that could shake the foundation of the now president of Panem. _

_Cosmina Tamsin Sanguis, daughter of the late Argentum Sanguis and Adeline Cosmos was reported missing after failing to turn up at school yesterday morning. Aurum Sanguis, President of Panem, was reportedly still furious about the whole ordeal and refused to speak to the public about it. _

_Cosmina Sanguis, who would be turning thirteen, next February, was reportedly a really secluded child with no interest in knowing people. Classmates of hers were not sure how to handle her as she refused to speak to anyone, says M.Z, her teacher who chose to remain anonymous._

"_She wasn't exactly a sociable child. She never participated in group work, never handed in assignments and never showed any interest in learning whatsoever."_

_Investigations are still ongoing with no leads. It was reported that she was last seen in Boulevard Sanctum a few hours after the first report, but she wasn't spotted afterwards._

"_We hope that you shall keep her in your prayers, a young girl of thirteen years old wouldn't be able to survive in this world."_

_A representative of the president said in an interview._

_Till we get a lead in the news President Aurum refuses to participate in any interview, citing that he's still recovering from the shock._

_Till then, Long live Panem._

I finished the article still bewildered and at loss of words. What would cause a thirteen year old to run away from home is beyond me. Why would a really fortunate girl who had a direct relation to the president of Panem ever want to leave this lavish place?

I was startled out of thoughts as I heard heavy footsteps just outside the door along with a few murmuring. I quickly placed the frames in their places, and scrambled to the meeting table with my best "I'm ready for this meeting" look.

The door slowly opened and the President stood before me, his smile a little too serene for my liking. I silently began to wonder what else has gone on in his rather sketchy life.

**A.N: Fourth chapter done, I only five more tributes to start the reapings, so please submit. I think it's quiet interesting that I've laid the entire background of the president before I start in on the real story.**

**I need a couple of people to submit me mentors by the way, so if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to Send them over. **

**Till I receive the rest of the tributes, I won't be able to write the reapings. **

**Places left are D3 and D4 FEMALE. And D4, D5 and D8 MALE.**

**So please submit!**


	6. District One Reaping

**Shout-out to the creators of these amazing tributes. ****MidnightRaven323 ****and**** Axe Smelling God.**** Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

_Envy Deveraux (18), District One Female (POV)_

I groaned as the sound of the clatter from the living room grew larger. It was clear as day as to what's happening downstairs, and it wasn't exactly something that surprised me anymore. My mother's voice suddenly sounded and everything became as calm as a rock, you could actually hear a pin drop. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I calmly dragged myself out of bed and lazily took a shower trying to clear my thoughts and actually accept my decision. I was going to volunteer for the games.

It wasn't much of a surprise, throughout the districts, it's quite known that the Deveraux children were destined to be either victors or trainers in the training center. My two older siblings, Greed and Lust, followed the safe path and became trainers; my eldest brother managed to pull a fast one on my mother and became the first victor in the family, after my mother. My mother, however, always wanted Lust to volunteer, but Lust was all beauty and no brains, she knew how to fight yet she acknowledged that she had no upper hand in the arena. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, probably the most out of my twisted family, but I also knew Lust better than anyone, if Lust had entered the arena, she would've returned home in a box. My mother understood that, and while she wanted her to volunteer, she didn't pressure her, a dead daughter would be a failure in her eyes. And if there is one thing my mother wouldn't stand, is to be called a failure.

The weight of winning the games fell on me the moment my sister made it quite known that she wouldn't be volunteering. And I honestly couldn't wait for it to happen. It's quite twisted, and rather too crazy to actually love seeing people cower in fear from your very own existence, but for some reason, it fills me inside with the kind of energy that makes me feel incredibly excited. In the training center, when other people find out that they're facing me, they flinch, there are even plenty of guys that I could've sworn I've seen shake slightly in fear of what's coming.

I dragged myself out of the shower and picked out my ensemble for today. I double checked that it didn't have any stains or heaven forbid something that would make my mother complain. You don't know fear until you've tasted one of Obsidian Deveraux's glares. Back in her victor days, one of her nicknames from the outer-lying districts was Medusa. My mother had a huge killing count up her sleeve, mostly from the non-career districts. It's been said that death was mercy when it comes between it and her famous glare that somehow looked like it could make a hole through steel.

I pulled on my shiny black dress and matted down my dark brown hair pulling it in a high ponytail. My ice blue eyes shone from the mirror in front of me and I smirked slightly at my reflection. I would be the next victor of the hunger games, and I would enjoy every minute I spend in the arena killing all the weak and manipulating the strong to fall into each other's traps. I'll show them.

Satisfied with my looks, I made my way downstairs, and I rolled my eyes once again as the shouting became evident. It seemed as my mother's appearance didn't stop Sloth and Wrath from fighting.

"Are they at it again?" I mutter to lust, who rolled her eyes in the process but gave a slight nod and a little smirk.

Wrath was by all means an absolute maniac who just loves to shout. His main target was always Sloth; who, like everyone in this family, lived up to his name.

"God goys, don't you ever SHUT UP?"

Came the sound from the other room and my older brother Greed sauntered in the room looking like he didn't get an hour of sleep. My best bet would be that he was out drinking and fucking every woman in sight. Again.

"Been busy last night were we Greed? Mom sure wouldn't like that little Greed over here was…shaming the family's name…"

I smirked as I managed to rile up my older brother who looked just about to strangle me. He managed to keep his anger at bay though. Had it been Sloth, I would've just encountered fire breathing lava of uncontrolled anger.

"I wouldn't be taunting someone when I'm about to enter the games. How's the thought treating little Envy? Hm?"

I smirked at him and his eyes bulged in surprise that he wasn't able to get a reaction from me. It was quiet known in my family that the weight of entering the games fell on me since Lust never entered and my mother firmly stated that she wanted another woman victor to be carrying the Deveraux name. They never knew though that I would cherish each moment I spend in that arena. Greed knew I was a killing machine; he's very much a trainer and has seen me train in the training center. He just never knew how much I actually loved killing people. When I was 12 years old, a girl names Silk Cortez decided that it would be fun to piss me off. Silk was 16; she was volunteering for the coming games and was thought to be the next victor. I decided that the only place she belonged was underneath the ground. Twelve days before she was supposed to volunteer she was found lying in a pool of her blood with 28 dagger wounds on her chest and a severe hit on her head. No one ever found out who killed her, and the dagger found right next to her body had her handprints. It was ruled as a suicide. No one ever noticed that her bracelet was missing; the bracelet that was now hanging on my windowsill. Sterling Gleam was the winner that year, and she was also from our district. It was actually thought that she was the one who killed Silk, but no one in the right mind would actually pinpoint Sterling as the murderer because in her games, Sterling killed two in the bloodbath and the remaining tribute in the final battle was nearly dead from starvation by the time Sterling came to him. Sterling won by a stroke of luck not by violence so she was never thought to be the murderer for more than a second. It was me, it was all me. I might never have taken credit for, it. But it made the anticipation for my own games to grow. Just the thought of them made me feel better. And the thought that I would actually get to try out my impulses in the arena soon enough, made me feel like a new person.

"The thought that I would be your next victor should actually scare you Greed. It should scare you more than anything"

I smile at him and leave him hanging. I saunter back to my room to ensure that I didn't forget anything when Lust caught up with me.

"So….You're really going to do it?"

I smile slowly at me and she looks uneasy. I smile all the way more and she just shakes her head and looks at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? I've seen you train Envy and I know you're good enough, but I don't want to bear the thought of losing you. Heaven knows you're the only one who could actually keep me sane in this crazy family."

I smile at her again and we hug slightly. "I'll be fine Lust. And yes, I do want it. Never fear though, in a little over a week I'll be right back here shouting at Sloth and Wrath to shut the hell up."

She gave me a small smile and a nod looking a little bit relaxed. I leave her and take a look at the clock. Realizing it's only a few minutes till the reaping, I quickly straighten my dress and leave the house heading towards the reaping square. Today is sure going to be fun.

_Larron Blackwell (17), District One Male (POV)_

I wake up to the sound of the chattering coming from outside. Its quiet problematic to get a good night sleep when your house is situated in the busiest and most known place in town. It's also quiet disturbing to have politically acclaimed parents who seemed to have people over almost always and in the most idiotic times. Take today for instance, today is reaping day, and according to my father, it's the most important day of the year because it shows how much of a great and loyal district we are, at least, in the eyes of the Capitol. I personally think that my father spews bullshit every time he opens his mouth but I dare not say anything of that sort. Instead, it's yes, Sir and right away, Sir from me. It's just a façade, but what my parents don't know about my attitude and my extracurricular activities won't hurt them.

I jump out of bed at the chance to do some extra training in my other room. You see, my parents don't exactly know about me training. They only think I use the other room for meditating, and seeing that I have plenty of extra-curricular activities that require concentration; like Violin practice for instance, I insisted that they install sound proof windows and a sound proof door. For one thing, they mustn't know about their only, polite son doing what mere commoners of the district are doing, and for another, they don't exactly approve of the training centers. Being important political figures makes them frown upon anything that the capitol considers unacceptable and training centers for one thing are not exactly approved by the Capitol, even after 248 games and victors. Off course they let it slide, since it provides them with a good show.

"Mr. Blackwell, your father requests your appearance in the drawing room"

I blow out some air out of boredom and I threw my crossbow on the ground. I leave the room but not before ensuring I locked it and I marched down the stairs to meet my father.

"Don't forget to make them sign the Papers we sent them, Levine expects them by noon"

"Don't worry about it, I'll ensure they're on their way"

I knocked three times to make them aware of my presence, already bored out of mind for being sent here, god knows whatever my father wants me for.

"Larron, come inside and shut the door son."

I oblige and I sit on the seat opposite to the one occupying my mother who shot me a look for appearing a little sweaty. I managed not to roll my eyes and I looked at my father waiting.

"So, you never told me how your swimming lessons are progressing"

I raised my eyebrows at my father's attempt in a conversation. My father hardly ever called me for a little talk. Usually it's to inform of a change in the house rules, to brag about whatever goes on in his work or to lecture me if I happened to tarnish the family's name in whatever way.

"Your coach told me that you're doing fine, your violin teacher also told me that you're becoming quiet the musician."

"I'm...I'm doing fine. Yes, the swimming lessons are going on great. Sir, what exactly is the reason for my calling?"

I told him to get him to tell me whatever he wants so I can get back to training.

My father finally looked up from the stacks of paper in front of him and stared at me a bit before replying.

"Can't I speak to my only son and chat for a while?"

I stared right back at him already bored out of my mind by this conversation. "Off course, sir. But, it has always been highly unlikely for you to call me to just…chat. As a matter of fact, I was told before that you don't do chatting."

I stared at my dad without flinching. Long were those days when I actually flinched from my father's stare.

"Quiet right, I was just calling you to ensure that you're ready for your reaping. I wanted to make sure that you represent yourself accordingly."

I sighed, but I made sure not to do so loudly. I nodded to show my father that I heard every word he said.

"As always, Sir."

My father nodded and he motioned for the door.

"You may go Larron, get dressed and be ready."

I nodded once and left the room ready to leave by boring father and my equally naïve mother.

I take a shower and get dressed quickly glancing at the clock on my way out of the room, I wasn't late seeing that it's only 10:20 and reaping starts at exactly 11:00. I decided against training again seeing how it will make me sweaty, which in turn will not get me any bonus points from my parents, especially my mother, not to mention, it won't exactly make me look better in the eyes of the capitol. You see, there's this thing that my parents know nothing about, something that I'm actually keeping under wraps for the time being. I know pretty well that if I don't do it that way they're going to try and stop me. I'm going to volunteer this year, whether they like it or not and nothing they do will make me change my mind.

I walked down the stairs as calmly as possible; I didn't want another reason for my parents to call me over. My mom hates it when I sprint in the house, I remember glimpses of the lecture that she always yells when I do try and move a little hastily. Words like impolite and ungraceful were always tossed in that conversation.

I made my way to the door and I thankfully managed to slip out without anyone taking notice of me. I left our mansion behind and walked across the street only to be met by Coop and Price who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey man, your old man finally let you go? I was wondering when you'll be here."

"Oh well, he called me over to tell me to get ready, that's as deep as my father can get, but I wasn't exactly held up because of him. I...uh…trained today after I woke up."

"Holy shit, dude! So you're really doing it?" Price exclaimed, his shiny red hair reflecting in the sunlight and shining right in my eyes, causing me to flinch a little.

"Yeah, I will. Hey Price, man, ever thought of using a cap or something to cover that hair of yours, it's going to cause someone to lose his eyesight sooner or later."

Price just smirked and shook his head. "I know that you're just jealous dude, but whatever."

Before I could retort, Coop looked at his wrist watch and gasped a little. "Guys, we should get a move on, it's five minutes to 11 and it's sort of a long walk."

I shrugged and walked with my best friends, trying to devise the best strategy to volunteer before any of the brats from the academy does. I silently recount the rules in the book of the history of the games. If I could recall, there is some kind of loophole in the rules when it comes to volunteering. I smile to myself as a plan begins to unfold in my mind.

_Envy Deveraux (18), District One Female (POV)_

I walked towards the reaping square and after signing in; I maneuvered my way till I reached the 18 year old section. I noticed right away the other people in the academy shooting me the jealous glares and I smiled in triumph. This year is my year, and no one is going to take that away from me.

I stood silently as the president laid out the well-rehearsed speech he always gives out in each reaping. I already know it by heart, like everyone else in all of Panem.

"Happy Hunger Games District 2 and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Carmenita Jules, our famous escort of five years now says in her sweet voice that had everyone cringing slightly. Carmenita was like your average Capitol citizen. Her hair was split into two halves, with each half a color. A part was Black and the other was white. He skin was so pale, you an easily see that it's also genetically modified. Her eyes were pitch black and she was dressed in a black and white fur coat that had her dry heaving, seeing that we're actually a really hot District by nature.

"Now let's see who the lucky lucky Lady is!"

She bent her really thin waist over the reaping bowl and waved her hands insides a little, as if it would really matter who was reaped, there's always a volunteer.

"Goldie Smithonson"

My head whipped till I located Goldie who was grinning from ear to ear as she opened her mouth to shout what I knew she would shout, I beat her to the punch though.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I yelled, grabbing everyone's attention and causing Goldie to stop in mid-sentence.

"I, Envy Deveraux, Volunteer as tribute"

I made my way up the stage and smiled in triumph. I mock saluted Goldie who looked about ready to explode it was then when I saw her shoving people out of her way as she tried to make her way up the stage.

"I DID NOT WANT ANY VOLUNTEERS"

Carmenita looked at her unfazed then shrugged, "I'm sorry dearie, but you should've shouted that before Envy volunteered, as stated in the rule book"

I smirked again as Goldie shot me a death Glare that had Carmenita herself whimpering a little and stomped back to the 18 year old section.

"Well, it's always rather gratifying to see some drama, enough of that, time for the lucky boy to be chosen."

I stood there smirking and heaved a sigh of relief when I found my mother nodding her head in approval, now I can really show them how capable I really am. Those capitol Citizens won't know what hit them.

_Larron Blackwell (17), District One Male (POV)_

I stood eyeing the confrontation happening between the reaped tribute and the volunteered one as it slowly unfolded, leaving the annoyingly named Goldie out of the competition. I eyed the girl standing in the stage, giving her a once-over. Her eyes were a bit scary, for an average person. The searing coldness from her icy blue eyes was a bit alarming.

"Dude, pay attention, you know your queue."

I glanced at Price and rolled my eyes, but I nodded.

"Now, the lucky male tribute will be…Cassius Stron-"

"I volunteer as tribute"

I eyed the huge guy who stepped out of the 18 year old section and smirked again, they were making this too easy.

"Oh that's great Dearie, and your name is?"

"Tyson Rockhold, you future victor"

And this is my queue, standing up straighter I marched up to the escort and the stage before Tyson could take his place.

"Excuse me, but his volunteering act is invalid."

I slowly found all eyes on me, and I smirked a little but continued looking at the escort and at the male tribute who looked at me in hardly compressed anger.

"Oh…and you are?"

"Larron, Larron Blackwell."

"And it's invalid because…?"

"According to the rules in page number 247, under the volunteering section, it's stated that the person who volunteers must wait until the entire name is called before volunteering, if he/or she does not wait, this is considered forfeiting."

I opened the rule book and showed her the page containing the rule I mentioned and watched smirking as a look of understanding fell on Carmenita's face and Tyson's face began changing color in anger.

"Why you little…"

"uh uh.. no you don't…"

Carmenita gestured to the peacekeepers who half dragged half restrained Tyson as he was pulled off the stage. I watched the girl, Envy, from the corner of my eyes expecting to see her frowning; instead, I found her smirking a little.

"Now, with that matter settled, can Cassius Strong come up to the stage please?"

I looked around until I spotted a small Tribute coming out of the 13 year old section. He wasn't scared, and if he was, he was unflinching; I seized my chance this time.

"Excuse me, Miss Carmenita? I volunteer as tribute"

I heard a few people gasping behind me, as they finally figured out my little trick. As small roar came out of the crowd and I looked to see Tyson being restrained by 6 peacekeepers who were hardly keeping any hold on him.

"Oh that's just perfect! I proudly present to you, Larron Blackwell and Envy Deveraux, District 1 tributes of the 249th Hunger Games"

I smirked again as I found my parents gaping faces from the crowd, If that shocked them enough then I'm on the right track.

"Let the games begin" I murmured to myself.

_Envy Deveraux (18), District One Female (POV)_

I was silently lead to the justice building, trying my hardest not to laugh at loud at what just happened back on stage. That Larron guy really has some guts. Tyson is known throughout the academy as the unbeatable one. He already reserved a huge spot in the cabinet for his trophy when he comes back as Victor. Seeing him outsmarted by a guy I've never seen around the academy was something. The guy in question, Larron or whatever his name is, was not exactly unfit, it's just kind of unheard of to find someone who's considered non-academy trained to volunteer.

I smile as I remembered the little trick he pulled. He might not be academy trained, but he's smart, and I could work with that. For a while that is; until I blackmail someone from the career pack to dispose of him.

"Envy! Honey did you just see what we saw?"

I smiled at Lust whose eyes were glittering from excitement.

"That guy, Barron or whatever had some guts!"

"He's got a death wish that is!" Greed growled and Pride rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that 1butthead; he just ruined one of my best tributes chances!"

I raised my eyebrows at him and he seemed to figure out that I also volunteered.

"Still, it's kind of a relief; I don't want you to go up against him. He's volatile freak."

"Are you saying that your sister wouldn't have taken him?"

My mother's calm, cold voice echoed in the small room.

"Um…I…No, NO I didn't mean that…I'm just saying, that, that this Larron guy, he seems like a much less threat. If you know what I mean."

"Whatever happened though, you've got this in the bag, I just know it."

Lust gushed and I smiled, still waiting for my mother's response.

"Yes…I've got faith in Envy" I hate that she's talking about me as if I'm not even in the room, but I force my face into a smile and I nod slightly.

"You will do me good, isn't that right?"

I looked at her ever so calmly and nodded without a slight hesitation and she nodded slowly at me..

"Exactly, I'd hate to scribble out you name from the family tree from one mistake."

I forced another smile as I looked at the cruel face of mom, and I nodded.

"Don't worry mother, My Hunger Games will go down in history"

All I thought right now was to find a way to make the capitol people remember me for me, not for being Obsidian 'Medusa' Deveraux's daughter.

And I won't stop until this happens.

_Larron Blackwell (17), District One Male (POV)_

The sound of the door being banged opened echoed throughout the building as the figure of my father entered the room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking, that I want a life." I replied calmly. Not really minding that my father looked liable to explode at any point.

"YOU…YOU...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?"

"I thought the hunger games were a way to honor our amazing Capitol? Isn't that what you've always said father?"

My calm and collected attitude seemed to be fueling his fire even more. I wasn't even doing it on purpose, which is saying something.

"You ungrateful boy, you just signed your own death warrant! You were never trained!"

"Says you. I've always trained father, just out of sight. Have you known; I would have been banned to even look at a weapon. Much less use one."

"Why you little…"

"That's enough, times up!"

I watched silently as my Father was half dragged half pulled outside in boredom. It was then when I realized that my mother was never even present in this little confrontation.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door and saw my mother looking timidly inside the room. I smiled a slow smile and she looked all around her, as if ensuring that my father isn't anywhere around.

"Larron…" That's all she said before taking me into a hug. I gasped a little not really used to physical contact.

"Come back to me Larron. Just come back to me."

I nodded, unable to say anything else.

She gave me one last hug before disappearing and leaving the door ajar.

Price and Coop came by as well, but only for a few minutes as a peacekeeper came inside and told them that it was time for me to get on the train.

I blew out a few air and sighed. Well, let the games begin.

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but I got really busy and had problems at home. Add to that a sick dog and stupid movers and you'll figure out why it took me a while to have this story up and running. **

**I have a few announcements. First, I have a blog made for the game, the link is on my profile. I also have a sponsor system on that blog so make sure to check it out. **

**As you can see, I'm one of those people who writes ridiculously long chapters but I struggled when it came to writing the male tribute of this district because he wasn't detailed enough. So please, if you could, can you please go back to your forms and check if you forgot to add anything?**

**Thank you anyway!**

**Also, I want you guys to assign for each tribute you submitted a song. I want to understand each tribute and so I want the song to represent his or her personality.**

**Please, don't forget to review!**


End file.
